Fusion
by MiracleTrain
Summary: La fusion est l'union de plusieurs éléments ou d'atomes qui libèrent une énergie considérable. Un Naruto au coeur brisé se tourne vers Kyûbi pour 'soigner' sa peine.


La fusion entre Kyûbi et Naruto m'avait toujours intrigués, cette idée me trottait à la tête depuis plusieurs semaines déjà parce que je ne savais pas trop comment l'écrire, c'est ainsi que j'ai voulu y intégrer une histoire de 'coeur-brisé'. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir. ô/

**CRÉDITS : **Tous les personnages de ce one-shot appartiennent au Dieu vivant Masashi Kishimoto.

**RATING :** K+. Rien de bien méchant.

* * *

**Fusion**

Naruto courrait.

Il voulait s'enfuir. Loin, très loin. Plus personne ne veut de lui de toute façon. Il était seul. Seul. Ce mot résonnait en écho dans sa tête. Il ne vivait plus. Il survivait. Et puis qu'importe s'il crevait, des oiseaux mangeurs de cadavres le feront surement disparaître avant que les autres s'en rendent compte.

**Vraiment ?**

Il l'avait affirmé. Il l'avait même hurlé, qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant autant de mensonges ? Pourquoi autant de haines ? Son père lui avait affirmé que tant que le système shinobi serait en place, le monde ne serait jamais en paix. Alors pourquoi ? Et puis tant pis, qu'importe. Naruto se fichait complètement du sort du monde. Peut être même qu'Akatsuki avait raison ? La destruction était la seule solution.

**Tu le comprends enfin.**

Sale connard… Tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais juré sur la stèle – même ! – de toute ta défunte famille que tu n'allais jamais me laissé. Je regrette de t'avoir fait confiance Sasuke. Je regrette de t'avoir fréquenté Sakura. La pute d'en l'histoire, c'est toi. Je vous hais tant, vous autres. Je vous hais tant, pour les avoir encouragés sans même penser à moi. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais, sont morts, tous sauf vous autres, vous qui m'avait trahi. Il se laissa tomber à genoux face à un grand lac. En fait, il me reste que toi Kyûbi, n'est ce pas. Après tout, tu es un peu un morceau de moi. De sa poche, il sortit une photo qui le représentait, ainsi que Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi. Il la déchira et fit couler les morceaux dans le lac. Encore essoufflé, il ne sentit pas plusieurs personnes qui s'approchaient petit à petit de lui.

**Alors viens à moi.**

Naruto se redressa et décida de concentrer tout son chakra dans ses pieds et trouva l'équilibre parfait pour pouvoir marcher sur l'eau du lac et de s'arrêter en plein milieu. Sasuke… Je t'aimais tant. Toutes ses caresses, tout ses baisers, toutes ses fois où l'on ne faisait plus qu'un… Ce n'était qu'un mensonge ? Je n'étais qu'un jouet à tes yeux ? Et tous ses souvenirs, ce n'était qu'un plan pour pouvoir me faire tomber ? Ses yeux s'humidifièrent tandis que des larmes salées coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

**Laisse-moi les effacer de ta tête. Laisse-moi les détruire.**

Naruto ferma les yeux. Le vide s'instaura, comme s'il avait retrouvé une sorte de paix intérieure. Te retrouver dans cette cage dorée. Essayer de ne pas frissonner. Sentir ce chakra malfaisant mais tellement puissant qui émanait de toi. Derrière lui, un rire d'enfant s'échappait. Je n'avais pas peur. Naruto s'approcha petit à petit de la cage, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Naruto était un des renardeaux de Kyûbi, il était comme son fils. Et le voir dans un tel état, au bord même du suicide était un déchirement pour lui-même s'il le dissimulait parfaitement derrière ce masque sadique. Il ne rit pas, il attendait avec une certaine impatience mêlé à une certaine envie de vengeance. Il allait payer. Tous.

Et Naruto enleva le sceau.

**Viens à moi. Pour que nous ne fassions qu'un.**

« Naruto. »

La fusion est l'union de plusieurs éléments ou d'atomes qui libèrent une énergie considérable. C'est comme cela que Kyûbi et Naruto ne firent qu'un, le dernier avec un certain sourire. Serein.

Naruto avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Pourtant, cela lui faisait du bien. Il ne voyait rien, strictement rien à par une lumière dorée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il avait l'impression d'être couvé. Et tout ce chakra qui circulait en lui… Il se sentait tellement puissant. Dans un point noir, des cris se firent entendre. Qui était-ce ? Par réflexe, il couru vers ce point noir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa tous ses regards familiers, apeurés, terrifiés. Et il vit l'étendu des dégâts qu'il avait surement engendré.

« Naruto ! Calme-toi ! » Entendit-il hurler de la part d'une certaine fille rose bonbon.

Tais-toi.

« Il y a surement une solution ! » Cria également une voix parmi ses anciens coéquipiers.

Taisez-vous. Tous. Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Un shinobi s'approcha de l'être enveloppé du chakra du plus puissant bijuu, ce shinobi qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

« Naruto. » Murmura la voix horriblement sensuelle de son ancien amant.

De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il ne serait plus le même à présent. Il ne pouvait que fermait les yeux et soupirait. De plaisir.

Naruto s'enfonçait petit à petit dans un abîme sans nom.

_Tu quitteras ce monde sans avoir pu réaliser tes rêves, ô enfant du Destin. Tu le quitteras en laissant le vide s'installait autour de toi. Tu aurais du vivre, cependant…._

**Destruction.**

**

* * *

**Comme vous êtes TRÈS intelligent, vous avez du comprendre que les phrases en gras sont les paroles de Kyûbi. 8D Bref, j'aimerai votre avis. Je déteste les gros paragraphes en bloc, je sais pas pourquoi mais je les saute toujours parce que ça me bloque. Bref, on s'en fout. XD Je les écris en moins d'une heure, m'enfin c'est pas étonnant vu la taille. C'est en regardant le teaser d'une vieille série TV que je fus illuminer par le dieu de l'inspi. *_* Bref, j'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu, vous a ému ou vous a laissé indifférent. ~ Les reviews font toujours plaisir les amiiis. :D**  
**


End file.
